The present invention relates to a telephone having a housing containing a key block.
In conventional telephones at least the portion of the cover surface of the housing, which contains the key block, is plane and inclined to the front of the telephone. The key block likewise has a plane surface which is correspondingly inclined so as to facilitate the recognizing of the designations and the handling of the dial keys. This, however, applies only to such cases when the operating person is directly in front of the telephone so that the inclined housing portion with the key block directly faces the operating person. From a lateral or even rearward position it is very difficult to handle such a telephone, especially to operate the desired dial keys, and it is therefore necessary to move the telephone into a position such that it faces the operating person.